He's Mine
by donnaughty
Summary: Harry Potter milik Draco Malfoy. Dan Draco pun tak segan-segan menunjukkannya. Karya pertama untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #4. Drarry. Slash.


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

**Warning : SLASH, OOC, Alternate Universe.**

****Di fic ini diceritakan kalo Drarry menetap di Tokyo dan kuliah di sana.

.

.

Kesibukan terlihat di pagi hari di sebuah stasiun kereta modern di pusat kota Tokyo. Para karyawan dan pelajar terlihat hilir mudik menuju kereta yang membawa mereka menuju tempat tujuan.

"C'mon, Harry! Berjalanlah lebih cepat atau kita tidak akan mendapat tempat yang nyaman," ujar seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi tegap dengan surai pirang dan kilau kelabu yang terlihat sedang berjalan terburu-buru dan menggandeng seorang pemuda lain yang lebih kecil darinya dengan kacamata bulat dan rambut hitam berantakan. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam, yang ternyata bernama Harry Potter, itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya, pertanda kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa terlalu lama berdandan. Draco! Berhenti menyeretku!" bentak Harry pada pemuda di depannya yang ternyata bernama Draco Malfoy.

"Tapi kau yang bangun terlambat, Harry. Dan aku tidak berdandan! Aku hanya memastikan penampilanku adalah yang terbaik," balas Draco.

"Ah! Sebelah sana masih ada bangku kosong," gumam Draco ketika mereka berdua berhasil masuk ke kereta tujuan mereka. Ditariknya tangan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di bangku yang masih kosong di kereta yang lumayan padat itu sebelum dia menghempaskan dirinya sendiri di bangku sebelah Harry.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu terburu-buru seperti ini, Draco? Padahal waktu kita masih lumayan banyak dan kita tidak akan terlambat," gerutu Harry sambil sibuk mengambil bekal minumannya dari dalam tas dan meminumnya.

"Kalau kita tidak buru-buru, kita tidak akan mendapat tempat untuk duduk, my dear Harry," sindir Draco sambil merebut botol minuman Harry dan ikut meminumnya. Harry pun langsung mengembungkan pipinya lagi pertanda kesal. Namun kemudian raut wajahnya berubah ketika dilihatnya seorang wanita paruh baya sedang terhimpit diantara penumpang yang sudah mulai memenuhi kereta. Dan ketika dia hendak berdiri untuk memberi tempat duduknya untuk wanita tersebut, sebuah tangan menahannya hingga membuatnya terduduk kembali.

"Anda bisa duduk disini, _Ma'am_," ujar Draco sambil menuntun wanita paruh baya itu untuk duduk di bangku miliknya tadi.

"_Thank you very much, young man_," balas wanita itu dengan senyum tulus dan dibalas dengan anggukan serta senyum tipis ala Malfoy.

Harry sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Draco yang tidak biasanya, memberikan miliknya untuk orang lain. Dan ketika beberapa lama Draco masih sibuk antara tas di genggaman tangannya yang satu dan tangan yang satunya lagi berpegangan di tiang kereta agar tidak jatuh, Harry memutuskan untuk mengambil tas Draco dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. "Biar aku saja yang membawa tasmu, sepertinya kau sibuk sekali," sindir Harry sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya. Draco yang tahu nada sindiran dari Harry hanya bisa diam saja karena teralihkan dengan senyum pemuda di hadapannya dan malah mengacak-acak rambut hitam pemuda itu hingga semakin berantakan dan membuat si pemilik kesal.

Kereta pun terus melaju menuju pusat kota. Berhenti di setiap stasiun berikutnya untuk mengangkut dan menurunkan penumpang. Sepuluh menit berlalu, senyum kecil mulai muncul di wajah Harry saat dia mulai mengamati kekasihnya yang mulai terhimpit penumpang lain. Tangan pemuda yang di tanah airnya termasuk seorang bangsawan itu sibuk berpegangan tiang kereta dengan kencang, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi dimasukkan ke saku celana, berusaha untuk tetap terlihat cool. Senyum di wajah Harry bertambah lebar tatkala Draco mulai mengeluarkan suara menggerutu dari bibirnya. Memang tidak terlihat begitu jelas, tapi Harry tahu persis perubahan wajah sang Malfoy walau sekecil apapun itu.

Ketika Draco merasa ada yang memperhatikan dirinya dan menoleh ke arah Harry, Harry langsung menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain di mana seorang gadis muda tengah memperhatikannya. Senyum lebar Harry yang masih tersisa di wajahnya membuat sang gadis langsung bersemu merah dan melemparkan senyumnya untuk Harry. Harry yang tidak tahu mengapa gadis itu tersenyum padanya hanya balas tersenyum kecil.

Draco yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Harry, merasa terganggu karena tiba-tiba Harry tersenyum ke arah lain selain dirinya. Begitu dia menoleh dan melihat dengan siapa Harry tersenyum, seringaian licik khas seorang Draco Malfoy muncul di wajah aristokratnya. Perlahan, dibungkukkannya tubuhnya dengan satu tangan masih berpegangan pada tiang kereta. Dengan lembut diraihnya bibir Harry dengan bibirnya, membawa mereka ke dalam satu ciuman lembut. Keadaan di sekitar mereka yang awalnya ramai, kini hanya berupa bisikan. Beberapa pasang mata tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari dua orang pemuda tampan yang kini sedang berciuman itu.

Draco tahu mereka sedang diperhatikan orang banyak, namun entah mengapa, dia justru memperdalam ciumannya kepada Harry, seakan-akan ingin menunjukkan pada dunia, terutama gadis yang dengan berani-beraninya tersenyum pada Harry, kalau Harry adalah miliknya.

"Kau milikku, Harry. Hanya milikku," bisik Draco diantara ciuman mereka.

Satu pagutan yang dalam diakhiri dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Dan ketika Draco akhirnya membebaskan bibir Harry, wajah pemuda berkacamata bundar itu sudah amat sangat merah antara kehabisan oksigen dan malu karena diperhatikan orang banyak. Untungnya, Draco langsung menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk segera berdiri.

"Ayo. Kita sudah sampai," ujar Draco menempatkan Harry kembali ke dunia nyata setelah sebelumnya masih terkena efek akibat ciuman Draco.

Mereka pun melangkah keluar kereta yang sudah berhenti beberapa detik lalu tanpa memperhatikan sekitar mereka yang masih terpana oleh adegan romantis di pagi hari itu. Mereka tidak memperhatikan kalau gadis yang sebelumnya tersenyum untuk Harry sekarang terlihat tersenyum dengan lebarnya sambil memegangi tissu yang menutupi hidungnya.

- THE KISS –

D/N

Dor. Akirnya setelah lama tak mempublish fic! Fic ini diselesaikan khusus untuk memperingati **Fujoshi Independent Day** yang ke 4. Pertama kali ikut FID! Yeah!

Gomen kalo kaco banget ficnya T^T beneran ga bakat kan? O iya, fic ini terinspirasi sama cerita temenku tentang pandangan matanya ngeliat dua cowo berakrab ria di atas KRL.

So, happy reading and please kindly leave your review..

-DTK-


End file.
